1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved wire-bending apparatus including a central mandrel which is intended to control the axis of the bends and the radius of curvature of the bent wire, including further a shearing means located within said central mandrel and a retractable and extendable bending mandrel movable by means of a bending table along a circular curve extending around said central mandrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wire-bending apparatus of the kind mentioned is disclosed in the Swiss Pat. No. CH-A-592 481. The apparatus disclosed therein has a specific drawback in that the bending mechanism is not adjustable to various cross sections of wires or bars, respectively, such as is, for instance, necessary when bending reinforcing bars in accordance with the SIA-standards. Such reinforcing bars are used, for instance, for reinforced concrete structures. A speedy changing of the operation to cope with various cross sections of bars is, however, a necessity for an economic operation of such apparatuses.